A Normal Day, A NoLonger Normal Life
by Miss-Beckie-Louise
Summary: Was the example piece for a contest that isn't being hosted. A normal day changes Jessica's life... forever.


**Title: A normal day, a no-longer normal life.**

**Pairing:** Aro and Jessica

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N:** Hi so I am still alive. I know I haven't written or updated Volturi Queen since last November and I am really really sorry about that. I still have some major health issues and I have lost all inspiration for it at the moment. I am trying to write it though! I haven't given up, so I hope you will all wait for me to come back.

Now then, I wrote this a while back for the For the Love of Non-Canon blog's contest. But seeing as the blog hasn't picked up and I haven't spoken to anyone from there since last year I think, I've decided to post this.

It's a Jessica and Aro fic, the blog contest was meant to be on opposites attracting and as long as the pairing is non-canon and different "species" you could do whatever. So this is the example fic I wrote.

I can't remember who beta'd this, and it is just awful. So thank you to whoever beta'd and if you let me know it was you, I'll put it up in another A/N.

Thank you to everyone who has sent me messages in the past 6-8 months telling me to get better and well wishes! You all rock.

**Jessica's POV**

That day started off with just like a ordinary day. I didn't even begin to imagine what would happen. I just thought that I'd get up, go to school, crush on Edward Cullen for a bit and go home before going home to read glossy magazines and talk to Lauren on the phone. But nope, that day was something else entirely.

The day started off normal, even school was normal. It was after school that the most normal day ever became something else.I had just got out of class and started walking towards my car when I noticed someone standing by Edward's Volvo. Everyone knew whose car was whose when it came to the Cullen family.

I looked at the person more closely and he was breathtaking. Now, everyone knew that the Cullens were gorgeous but that male specimen was even more so. He had long hair that reached mid waist, a long thin face, and was pale, pale like the Cullens. I was too far away to see his eyes, but his gaze caught mine and I couldn't have broken free of it.

He looked away and I felt disappointed that the guy I was staring at didn't hold any interest for me. I walked over to my car and got in. I didn't, however, start the car, I pretended to be looking for something in my bag while looking out of my window towards Edward's car and the mystery person. I saw the Cullens come out of school and stop while staring at the man. They seemed to know each other and appeared to be unhappy with the fact that he was waiting for them.

I waited as I saw the Cullens walk up to the man and start talking. I couldn't see what they were saying, but as hands were waving around, I guessed that it wasn't good. Finally the Cullens got into the Volvo, leaving the man behind. I decided that I had wasted enough time and turned the engine on. I reversed out of my parking space and pressed on the brake heavily as I suddenly noticed the man In front of the car.

_Did I hit him? Is he okay?_

I wound down the window and shouted, "Are you okay?"

He walked up to the window casually and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I didn't hurt him.

"I'm fine, thank you, Miss," he replied in an Italian accent. I had been to Italy for my holiday a few years ago and could tell the accent straight off. Italian men.. _sigh_.

"I didn't hit you, did I?" I was concerned that I had hit or grazed him and that he was just pretending to be okay.

"You didn't hit me. I'm fine, thank you." The accent made me melt in my chair and I looked into his eyes. They were dark brown, and I swam in them for what seemed like hours when I heard a throat being cleared. The gaze broke, and I looked around to see that there was nobody other than that man in front of me, so I came around, so I came to the conclusion that it was him who'd cleared his throat. I blushed a little in embarrassment and looked down at the steering wheel.

I felt a cold hand under my chin and the man tilted it up so I was once again looking in his eyes. He moved his hand so it was no longer touching me, but had it out as if I was to shake it. I took his offer and I felt tingles shoot up through my hand and throughout my body.

"I'm Aro, pleased to meet you," he said. His eyes looked warm, inviting.

"Jessica, pleased to meet you, too." Our hands were still touching, and the tingles were still shooting up through my body.

"Well...Aro, I'm sorry but I have to get going. It was nice to meet you," I told him, thinking that spending any more time with that man would be dangerous.

"Very well, Jessica, I shall see you soon," he said with a glint in his eye. His eyes went dark very quickly, I didn't like it. It made me uncomfortable. I knew I had to get out of there and fast. He moved out of the way almost grudgingly, and I pressed hard on the accelerator, causing the wheels to spin, until I found a biting point and managed to get out of the car park without any hassles.

I spent the night thinking of Aro, he was so captivating, unlike anybody I had ever met, and I wasn't entirely sure on how to take him. I could tell he was dangerous but that seemed to make me like him even more.

By the time I went to bed, my brain was on overload and my only thought was Aro. How he looked, his voice, his mannerisms. It made me so..._hot._

I tried to sleep, I didn't even read. Everyone in this god forsaken town thought I was an airhead. I hated school, it was boring and the only reason I went is for my friends. But there were several things I enjoyed. Shopping, reading, researching mythology. Nobody knew about the last two other than my parents. I think I would die if anyone knew.

I was wide awake; no matter how hard I tried to sleep, I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and then they would open just a few minutes later. In the end I gave up. I turned my light on and picked up a book from my bedside table. I was getting engrossed by 'The Last Vampire.' I just got to where Sita was explaining about her past when I heard something bang against the window. I dropped my book and cautiously got out of bed to go to the window.

Something banged against it again, and I opened the window quickly and looked down to the ground to see what was going on. There was no one on the lawn. I looked up and I saw Aro sitting on a tree branch not far from my window.

"Aro?" I asked, unsure that it was the man that had been in my thoughts since the end of school.

"Ah. Hello, Jessica," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and moved further into my room. Aro jumped through the window a few seconds later.

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you have captivated me."

I was really confused. His language, the way he talked -it was like he came from another age.

"I... don't understand."

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met. Usually girls don't peek my interest, but you... you have."

I was beyond confused, I had only met the man and he was coming out with things like that. I wanted him out of my house and my life already. No matter how captivated I was to him.

"I want you to go," I told him, trying to be brave.

"I don't think so," he said and moved forward slightly so he was closer to me. I took a step back. As I moved backwards, he moved forwards, and in the end my back was flush against the wall and he was standing in front of me.

"Please," I begged. I was uncomfortable and I wanted it to end.

"Please what?" he asked. I swear he was mocking me.

"Go," I said forcefully, but he just laughed.

"I don't think so," he said menacingly before capturing my lips with his. The kiss was cold and slimy, I pushed him off me but it didn't do any good. Eventually, my persistence wore off and he let my lips go before attacking my neck. He was nipping it and I feared for my life. Just something about the way he was touching my neck didn't seem right.

"Mmm. You taste delicious, I wonder what your blood really tastes like," he said and my brow quivered in confusion.

"My... blood?" I managed to get out.

"Yes, you see... I'm not human. I'm something much more dangerous than you would ever care to imagine."

"What are you, then?" I asked in a terror.

"A vampire," he answered before attacking my neck once more. I felt the skin at my neck break beneath his teeth and I felt him sucking at it, just like a guy was giving me a hickey. I didn't have much time to ponder what was going on as I suddenly started loosing my strength and then let myself loose into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So final A/N for now. I hope you enjoyed and I WILL be back at some point with the rest of VQ.

For now though, thank you again and maybe leave me some love?

Oh, for those of you that don't know, my beta for VQ, Kimmydonn has written and published her own work! It is called _Cargon_, _Honour & Privilege_ by Kimberly Gould. It is amazing. Its available for kindle and on paperback in major stores in the US, Amazon and on her website. You should all check it out!

Thanks again!

xx


End file.
